A one shot contest
by RedPurpleRose
Summary: The editors of shojo department run into the work of a...well... a VERY unique mangaka


**One day I got really bored, so this came up. I like Roman's character, she is so funny XD For some reason, Takano acts like Himeko (both deserve the title oni anyway)**

It was one-shot contest, so every single girl who was under the illusion she had a talent gave her shot. And, oh boy, how much they suffered. "Why the hell do we have to do this?" asked Onodera.

"Because Takano ordered us," said Kisa.

Takano decided that their monthly shojo magazine would make a contest where one has to write a short one shot and the prize would be publishing that story. He put Onodera and Kisa in charge of that contest, meaning they were the ones who had to read all the stories.

"Are you sure we can bring that to Takano?"

"Well, can you find anything better?"

After Takano finished yelling at the mangaka he was in charge about, he noticed the two editors standing across the room, afraid to get closer. "Why the hell are you standing there? Did you finish going through all the one shots?"

"Yes," said Onodera, who bravely stepped forward, handing the manuscript to his boss.

Takano didn't even read the one-shot. "Are you fucking kidding on me?"

"Well, Miss Saotome's art was kinda average. We had seen worst," mumbled Onodera. "And the story is least awful."

Hesitantly, the editor-in-chief started reading.

_A young girl was sleeping peacefully in her bed when suddenly a muscular figure with a short hair and a mustache entered the room. "Wake up, Elizabeth!"_

"So it's American," murmured Takano.

_"Can I have five more minutes, mom?" said Elizabeth. _

"That creature was her mother?!" yelled Takano. "What the hell is wrong with her?!"

_"But you are late for school!" said the what-appears-to-be-the-mother._

_"Oh, no!" said Elizabeth. _

_A dreamy expression was on the mother's face. "You should hurry. Maybe you'll meet someone," she giggled. _

"If she is a woman… God bless us all!"

_ Elizabeth ran quickly, with 5 toasters inside her mouth .It started raining. 'There are rumors a new kid will join our class. I wonder who he is.'_

_Then suddenly a guy came towards her. He was tall and handsome. "Hey Elizabeth," said the guy with a big smile. _

_"Hello," Elizabeth said back with a big smile. She kept running to her school. 'He is a very nice guy…'_

"Don't tell she fell in love him…"

_'I wonder who he is…"_

"Don't greet people you don't know! How the hell did he know her name? That's just creepy." Takano's anger made the rest of the office get curious about the menu script. It was a rare thing that an author pissed him off that easily.

_-In school- _

_'What a lovely day', thought Elizabeth, though it rained heavily outside. She was sitting in the class when the teacher came in with a new student. Elizabeth recognized the tall handsome guy. "I've seen him somewhere," she said._

"Well, you met the guy five minutes ago!"

_"How did you stay alive, John?!" Elizabeth yelled._

"What the…?"

_"You forgot that you can't kill a vampire when you stab him in the heart! We don't have a heart!" _

_"You don't have a heart?" Elizabeth was shocked. "But you said you love me!"_

"Why would you kill the guy who loves you?"

_"Did you lie to me?" Elizabeth felt hurt._

_John hurried to come closer to her. He took her hand and stared with an intense look in his eyes. "No. You make me feel things that I thought I won't feel anymore. I know you broke up with me, but I can't forget about you. Do you think you can love me again?"_

"Dude, she tried to kill you. Move on."

_"Yes, I will," Elizabeth said excited. "I love you, John!" They kissed and the whole class cheered them._

"You just heard her confessing about a murder and he is a vampire- what the hell is wrong with you?" Takano looked at Onodera and Kisa, who were scared to see his reaction. "Does this crap have more pages?"

"No," Kisa spoke. "It ends there."

"You answered, you are in charge," claimed Takano.

"What?! Why me?"

"Because I said so."

Kisa frowned about his bad luck and Onodera was satisfied that he didn't have to work with Miss Saotome.

After publishing the one-shot, the editors of the shojo department were ready to all the critics, yet it seemed like people, especially young maidens who read shojo manga, like it.

"The fans want to see more of Saotome's work," said Kisa, surprised. "What should we do, Takano- san?"

"Well, you are working with a new mangaka," said Takano.

"Huh?! Why?"

Meanwhile, three students set in their club room, together with Roman.

"You actually won?!" screamed the three, shocked.

"And apparently I have fans," said Roman with a smile.

"Well, good for you," said Bossun. "It's nice that you are trying to achieve your goals."

"Also," Roman added, "I might work with an editor and publish my manga."

"What kind of editor will work with you?" asked Himeko.

"His name is Kisa Shouta from the manga Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi. It's a BL manga."

"Why the hell we are doing a cross over with a BL manga?!" Yelled Himeko.

**I know, it's terrible... but who cares?**


End file.
